The Little Heart
by Jdkwinxgrl
Summary: The story of the Little Heart, and all the other hearts that have entered its life, and how it ends up helping them.
1. Notes (PLEASE READ)

The end notes will reveal the real names of the hearts, even though it's painfully obvious who's who. The main character is the Little Heart, and all characters are hearts themselves. In the kingdom hearts universe, there are three things that make up a person: Body, Soul, and Heart. This means, that they don't use gender pronouns such as "he, him" or "her, she", but "it, its", unless talking about their general person. (Lets say your heart is called Normal Heart, so it would be an it. If Normal Heart were to refer to you, Body, Soul and Heart as one, it would say "she/he failed epicly at volleying the volleyball")

And because Sora, Kairi, Riku (characters in KH) are all persons, their tale is ultimately different in some ways to their hearts own adventures. If that is confusing, just think about it like if Riku and Sora were talking, their hearts would also be thinking about the same conversation or sometimes a conversation that is closely related, but still different.

The hearts don't exist in the same black void, or body, (except Unwanted Heart and Little Heart for a while) but are mostly transparent looking to the other heart their talking to, kind of like a hologram, if the hearts choose to interact. (Like when Little Heart and another heart hug)

Since these Hearts are personified, they have "spiritual bodies", which you may or may not think as a sort of soul if it makes it easier, at which their center is the "core", or literal heart. Also, the Little Heart has an aura around it, which, if you've gotten a fairy sim before, is a "vibe" of emotions. It pretty much has a "happy aura" constantly going, which means that just being around it, makes you feel, well, happier! lol

K, just thought of the best idea ever, imagine that the hearts are like the emotions in Riley's head from Inside Out, but the Hearts only reside over the actual feeling of emotions, not the thoughts or actions the person does. Its pretty much like that lol

Also, to make sure there is no further confusion, the Soul is something that resides over personality, actions and more conscious thoughts. Which means, that in kingdom hearts 2, when (spoilers) Roxas and Sora battle it out in the World That Never was, in Sora's "heart" it was their Souls that we see. Sure, their hearts were there, but not from their exact point of view. You'll get it if you read it. Hopefully.

If you have any questions, feel free to comment them, and I hope you enjoy reading.

(Also, to those who want to listen to something at the same time, I'm working on a music compilation, but until then, I suggest you listen to each characters theme parallel to when said character is mentioned. Sets the mood, you know?)


	2. The First Heart

_(I don't own disney, Square Enix or Kingdom Hearts)_

 _ **The First Heart**_

The Little Heart was a yellow cream colour. It's figure was plain, with a tiny heart in the core of its being and small, but not the slightest bit weak. It was strong, at least, that's what it thought. It had a faint light radiating off of it, to some, it shone like a star, but not as boldly as the sun. The light wasn't blinding, but soft and kind, it didn't even need to try and shine, because it was outgoing by nature. Like a star, it sparkled in the direction of everyone looking, even if you couldn't see it.

So, the small Little Heart was walking one day in what seemed like it's body of night sky. It's surroundings were never a black darkness, but a deep shade of blue. Even if it was black, it wouldn't mind.

But something stopped it. It looked around, confused.

 _What's going on?_

It's tiny voice cried out faintly. Something was just not right.

 _Hm? Another Heart?_

The little being looked down at it's feet curiously. It was another Heart, like itself, but it had no form surrounding it. No body or soul connected. It was careful not to step on the heart as he bent down and picked it up. The Little Heart was confused. This was strange.

It held the heart in front of him. This heart was oddly different, broken and fractured, compared to itself. The Little Heart looked at it, carefully prodding and rotating it to look at it's angles.

Suddenly, the Little Heart felt a pang of loneliness and sadness go through him. This made the Little Heart uncomfortable, and after shifting its feet, it brushed away a tear falling from it's face. The Little Heart shook its head. This was not good, not good at all.

Smiling, the Little Heart made a decision and twirled around.

 _Why don't I take care of you? I might not know you, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends, right?_

The heart in its hands didn't respond, but it didn't expect it to. Every heart was precious to it, no matter who they were. The heart was just happy to ease the pain of this Other Heart. It hugged the Other Heart, and extended its radiance outwards so it would beam upon the heart, constantly sending out its aura of healing. It made the Other Heart warm and comforted.

It closed its eyes. Concentrating, the Little Heart made a small hole in the front of its ethereal body and slowly, gently pressed the Other Heart inside. Gasping, it opened its eyes and closed the hole. It made sure that the pocket was comfy inside, and that its presence was not so overwhelming that it would absorb the Other Heart completely.

At first, it felt kinda weird to the Little Heart to carry the other one around. But overtime, the Other Heart seemed to change. When the Other Heart started out, it seemed vacant, dull, and devoid of nothing but longing and sadness. It was broken, shattered, fractured beyond repair. Sometimes, the Little Heart would stop and look down at it worried.

 _Are you okay?_

The Little Heart asked concerned. As always, it got no response. But sometimes, if the Little Heart tried, it could feel a faint pulse or throb from the Other Heart in reply. And that was enough for the Little Heart to keep smiling and carry on shining.

Soon, the Other Heart started glowing a little brighter, it began beating stronger, the replies more powerful and presence more prominent. By each passing day, the Little Heart felt like the Other Heart was healing, slowly but surely, bit by bit. Calmy, the Little Heart gradually immersed the Other Heart in its light carefully. It knew it didn't need to rush the Other Heart, because it knew that the Other Heart didn't mind being there. The Little Heart giggled, for its Body and Soul did not know of this Other Heart he housed inside him.

One day, the Little Heart was walking along, when it stopped again and heard a faint whisper.

 _Thank you_


	3. The Second Heart

_(I do not own Disney, Square Enix or Kingdom Hearts)_

 _ **The Second Heart**_

The Little Heart laughed. It was sitting and talking with its friend, another Heart, it liked to refer to as the Silver Heart.

This heart, in the Little Heart's eyes, was strong. It was courageous, kind, caring, and protected the Little Heart in the times he faltered. It looked up to this Silver Heart as a brother, and a dear friend.

The Silver Heart was taller than the Little Heart, and more firm, tough, with a soft smile and a gentle touch. It's ethereal body was grey, with a shine that made it glossy and silver. The heart at the center of the Silver Heart's being had more darkness than the Little Heart, but a nice light to balance it out. It wasn't like the lightness was keeping the darkness at bay, or the darkness constantly trying to smother it's counterpart, but it was like the two sides had reached a mutual agreement and now lived alongside each other peacefully.

You could compare this Silver Heart to a knight, due to the wooden sword it always kept at it's side and shield it had nearby at the ready. These were things the Silver Heart hadn't always had.

When the Little Heart's and Silver Heart's Body and Soul, each respectively, met each other, the Silver Heart was not such a silver colour and was more white. Then their hosts separated in different worlds.

Just before the Little Heart's Body had awoken, and before it had been torn from its home, something came from out of nowhere and crashed into its ethereal body, knocking it back onto the glass floor. It let out a groan, and then quickly steadied itself on its elbows. Something had forcibly made its way in and was now submerged within the safety of its radiating heart.

The Little Heart felt its chest; the Other Heart was still safe and snug in its depths, its core was still as bright as ever, but now, there was a third heart. It recognized this third unknown one as a friend, a girl who had the softest redish brown hair, the kindest eyes and a heart of pure light.

It's not that the Little Heart minded it, but the forced connection was just so sudden, that it was a bit unsettling.

 _Hello!_

The Little Heart heard the familiar female voice echo through him.

 _I'm sorry, I don't know how I got here, but can I hang out with you awhile?_

The Little Heart smiled before replying.

 _Of course, we're friends aren't we?_

But the Little Heart's other friend was a different story. The next time the Little Heart saw its friend, it was much darker and more hostile. It's not that the Little Heart cared, however. That heart was still its friend, no matter how polluted he became. When they had met for the one of the last times on that adventure, the Little Heart still called out for him, but got nothing but darkness and shadows in return. Its friend's heart was lost and trapped, getting swallowed up.

Its Body's deep sky blue eyes stared at the Body before him, that was his friends, but his heart was not there. At least, it was being suffocated by the darkness that was smothering and pushing his light down to a cramped hovel.

Next thing the Little Heart knew, it itself was wrapped in darkness. It was ripped away from its body and the girl's heart was yanked out of him. He couldn't feel anything and his mind went numb. It felt sick, it was fading, and losing its sense of self. It looked down at- What was it looking down at anyways? Was there something there to begin with? It didn't know anything and it was awful- what does awful mean anyways? What-

…

…

…

!

It was that voice again, that girl's.

The girl pulled the Little Heart out of the darkness and snapped it back into reality. The heart blinked and looked at the same girl's heart from moments before that had seemed like years had past. It looked at the light pink heart and hugged it in gratitude.

 _Thanks_

It said, smiling softly in her arms.

 _No need. Just repaying you back._

She replied, smiling at her friend. The Little Heart then pulled away from its hug with her, and yawned, stretching its arms out. It then looked down at its chest, remembering its purpose of doing so. It patted its chest in assurance, sighing with relief: the Other Heart was still safe.

The Little Heart then thought about its friend in the darkness. They needed to get him back.


	4. The Third Heart

AN: It's Riku. It's obviously Riku.

* * *

Ever since the Little Heart was born, it was always referred to as the "Little Heart". It did not particularly remember why, or how it got this title, but it did remember coming into existence and it heard a voice. It happened so long ago, that the Little Heart couldn't even remember the sound of this voice. Was it male? Female? Mean or kind? Harsh or soft? It was a very faint memory. It didn't even know if all hearts heard this voice. It just said simply.

 _Your name is Little Heart._

The newborn Heart didn't, nor ever argued. A name was just a name, right? No biggy. Some people say that names shape who you become, but the Little Heart did not feel like this rule applied to it. It just loved hearing its name or his real name called out by his friends, signaling him to come and join them.

With a name, you feel accepted. It was carefully thought out by your parents and is unique to only you. Sure, it might run into another Little Heart, but they would not be the same as itself.

When the Silver Heart had approached him when he was a child, the Little Heart had refered to him as the Adventurous Heart. Sure, the Little Heart would sometimes hang out with other hearts on the islands, but the Adventurous Heart seemed to have the most prominent place in Little Heart's memory.

The Adventurous Heart, was daring, competitive, but always thought before it spoke, which were just some of the many traits the Little Heart admired. Thinking back on it now, as he ran looking for the Silver Heart, the Little Heart wondered why he had changed so much.

~o~

 _Okay, what the heck just happened?_

The Adventurous Heart said, its head in a daze. Last thing it could remember, its world was enveloped in darkness and it had parted with its friends, because the Little Heart refused its offer. Its Body was now in a corridor of darkness, and it couldn't find its way. Where was it to go from here? It had escaped the small islands that was its home, so check that off the list I suppose.

This was no good. The Adventurous Heart looked out of it's body's turquoise eyes to try and find a way out of this dark place. Was that a woman? A woman with green skin? That's weird, definitely odd. But of course, the Adventurous Heart had learned from school to never judge by appearance, so the boy bit his tongue and resisted the urge to call her "green lady".

"Oh my. Why dear, what are you doing in a place like this?" She said sweetly, her grin anything but pleasant. The Adventurous Heart wanted to inch away, but its body stood firm in place. "I got lost, that's all." He replied.

"Well, here the darkness will consume all lost souls who wander. Why don't you come with me?" She blasted a green beam at a wandering creature that was drawing closer, vaporizing it "I can give you shelter and protection."

The Adventurous Heart weighed its options and accepted her offer. They were walking along and had a conversation going. The boy was explaining his situation to the woman "... and that's how I ended up here, separated from my friends." he finished.

"Interesting…" the woman said with her evil grin, listening to every word. She put her arm over his shoulder, guiding him. "Here, follow me."

~o~

At first, it was small. Just a little dot, nothing noticeable. A mere speck. That's all the darkness was at first to the Adventurous Heart.

What people don't know, is that normal hearts don't mind darkness. Most hearts just shrug off the darkness they keep inside them. They know that a good balance of darkness is, well, normal, and if there were trained professionals on this subject, they'd probably say that it is healthy. They know that an overwhelming amount of darkness, or any darkness over average is bad, but usually, that doesn't happen. That's why pure hearts are so rare. There are so few hearts untouched by darkness, that such an event makes the person special.

The Adventurous Heart learned that there were, apparently, 6 "Princesses of Light" who had said pure hearts.

The boy had been expressing his thoughts on his female friend to the green-skinned lady, and she promised that if he retrieved these 6 princesses, she would help him get to see his friend again.

Being in this huge empty castle was when the Adventurous Heart started to have darkness. At first it didn't notice this tiny speck. So it didn't worry, it shrugged it off as any normal heart would.

After being there for awhile, the heart grew bored. The room it was in, was relaxing, comfortable, sure, but there was nothing to entertain it. Maybe there were secret doors in this castle, a library with endless shelving of books, and it was just sitting there, alone in its room. Suddenly the Adventurous Heart heard a whisper echo through it.

 _Summon me._

 _Summon me, and quench your boredom._

Instinctively, his body obediently raised his right hand and in a flash of light, he summoned the blade. Surprised, the boy dropped the weapon and backed away from it. The Adventurous Heart felt a calming vibration go through it, as if the feeling was familiar.

Curious, the boy peered over, and looked at the demon winged blade. He poked it with his foot and slowly picked it up. He turned the object, looking it over. The Adventurous Heart got a feeling, that this, whatever it was, was the key out of this dingy castle.

Unknowingly, the darkness inside the Adventurous Heart, reacting to this blade, grew a little bigger.

* * *

AN: HAHA ITS NOT ON ANTIFORM IM SORRY


	5. The Fourth Heart

**(Don't worry, your not glitching. I just haven't made the third heart yet, so cool y'all jets)**

 _(I do not own Disney, Square Enix or Kingdom Hearts)_

 ** _The Fourth Heart_**

The Little Heart groggily opened it eyes and yawned as it woke from its slumber. Stretching its arms wide, it looked around at the familiar black void that surrounded him. This time, it was surprisingly not as empty as it usually was.

The Little Heart heard a voice from another heart calling out his name. It twirled around and saw the heart a good distance away from it. This heart had a ethereal body, like itself, but it was mostly covered by a coat it was zipping up, covering its core. It was trying to hide itself and blend in, but its face still glowed brightly through the hood.

Under its coat, the Little Heart could tell it had an aray of colours; a mess of smooth pinks, burning with passion reds, intense oranges and embers of shining yellows, blended together perfectly and constantly moved, never bound by any shape or form. But this heart did not like the kind eyes of the Little Heart to pry onto him, and shied away every time the Little Heart got too close, hiding its wonderful sunset.

 _Who are you? What are you doing here?_

The Little Heart asked curiously, tilting his head at the strangely familiar face. The figure curled its ethereal body, hugging its thighs close to its chest protectively. It grunted before responding.

 _Unwanted._

The voice was soft, but had bite to it and seemed incredibly hostile.

 _I'm just an "Unwanted Heart"._

Deciding that was all it had to say, the Unwanted Heart stayed silent for the time being. The Little Heart frowned at the Unwanted Heart, unpleased with the answer. No heart should be "unwanted". What had this heart gone through to reach such a profound depth of sadness?

The Little Heart was a tad restless and was growing more anxious by the minute. It wondered why the Unwanted Heart was covering up itself so much. Soon, the Little Heart tiptoed over, sneaking up behind the Unwanted Heart.

It pulled off the hood and the Unwanted Heart turned its head to glare angrily at the Little Heart, it's bitter eyes pierced the Little Heart like sharp knives. Emotions suddenly flooded through the Little Heart in painful waves.

 _Back off!_

An overwhelming amount of sadness and agonizing suffering was engulfing the Little Heart, that the swirl of emotions knocked it down to the ground.

The Unwanted Heart growled, putting its hood back on. The Little Heart, groaned, affected by the exasperating pain coursing through it. Just what had the Unwanted Heart done?

A minute passed, and after what felt like an eternity of despair, the pain subsided and the Little Heart unclenched its chest. It became worried. Had its body experienced the same thing?

The Little Heart concentrated, its energy drained just after a year long nap, but this did not deter it. It got up from the glass floor and closed its eyes. It looked inside its soul and gathered together all the happy memories it had collected through fun times with friends. A rejuvenating warmth filled its core and a energizing solace pervaded through it, overwhelming and destroying all the horrible emotions from before.

It opened its eyes, smiling peacefully. Its light shone brighter than ever as it recovered from the horrible experience. The Little Heart giggled in its own happiness, and hugged itself. Hopefully, its body did not have to feel as much pain as the Little Heart, but the Little Heart knew that even if it did, it tried its best to heal.

After that, the Little Heart kept its distance from the Unwanted Heart, but provided its open arms when it could, and never gave up trying to help it. But the Unwanted Heart always refused its call, and the Little Heart was saddened, because he did not know why. The Little Heart, not discouraged, kept on trying.

Sometimes, its body would visit a certain place and something strange would happen. A small, tadpole shaped wisp would crawl out of the Unwanted Hearts cloak when it cried. The Little Heart would hear his crying and see the little wisp fly through the air, heading straight towards the Little Heart. At first, it did not know what this thing was. The wisp dove straight for its chest, forcing its way through the heart's jelly-like body, burrowing itself inside straight into the Little Heart's core. Once settled, the wisp dispersed and filled the Little Heart with sadness to the point of tears.

It wasn't just sadness. The Unwanted Heart's anger was affecting the Little Heart too. When mad, his body would say things a little harsher, more aggravated and cross than originally intended.

 _Why are the Unwanted Heart's emotions affecting me like this? Why does this heart have no body to belong to?_

All these questions hung around the Little Heart like a plague. But these emotions were nothing compared to the day the Unwanted Heart snapped.

In the outside world, the Little Heart's person had just witnessed the sacrifice of a enemy. Well, the Little Heart wouldn't classify this dying person an enemy, for they had just saved his life after all, but they weren't exactly friends… Yet, why did the Little Heart feel such a strong connection to him?

Suddenly, the Little Heart felt an aura of dizziness wash over it as the Unwanted Heart stood up, silent as the calm before the storm. The Unwanted Heart dashed forward, two keyblades in each hand, rushing towards the Little Heart in a flash of anger. The Little Heart summoned its own keyblade as the two collided in battle, the metal of the weapons clashing.

 _Wh-Who are you?_

The Little Heart cried out, the Unwanted Heart attacking the Little Heart in a blind fit of rage.

It was finally time for the Little Heart to get some answers. Usually, the aura of soothing that surrounded the Little Heart as a natural defence mechanism was enough to calm some enemies down a bit, but this heart refused those feelings completely.

 _Someone from the dark._

Wow. What an utterly vague and completely unhelpful answer. But that was exactly how the Silver Heart would've replied, so the Little Heart didn't hold it against the other. It just focused on blocking all of its enemies blows.

 _Tell me. Tell me why he picked you!_

The Unwanted Heart yelled furiously at the Little Heart, who was oblivious to why the Unwanted Heart was acting in such a threatening manner. Until now, it had refused to interact with the Little Heart, sure, but wasn't this going too far?

The passion and hatred in the attacker was so overwhelming, that the Little Heart didn't know how long it could keep this up. Any offer of ending the fight peacefully was immediately bashed into the ground and rejected.

The two were battling it out on the Little Heart's Station of Serenity, a stained glass podium raised high in a pit a darkness. It showcased the faces of all the Little Heart's friends and everyone it held dear to him. The Unwanted Heart looked at the display, then spit its next words:

 _I see. That's why._

The Unwanted Heart had no family or friends left. Nobody to remember it by. It was just a sorrowful being that barely managed to survive day by day. Hanging around the Little Heart all the time had not been a choice, but something it was forced to do.

 _Why… Why did it have to be you?!_

The Heart choked on its words, tears going down its face. You see, the reason why the Little Heart had been sleeping, was because it's heart had broken. The only way for it to wake up, was to fill the void with something, aka the Unwanted Heart. The Little Heart did not know this however, and started to cry too from the harsh attacks being swung in its direction. The Unwanted heart knocked the sword out of the Little Hearts hands, leaving it defenseless on the ground.

 _I'm sorry!_

The Little Heart cried out, the Unwanted Heart about to swing down its final blow. The Unwanted Heart stopped midair, pausing to fully comprehend what it had just said, withdrawing back a little.

 _You're… sorry?_

The Unwanted Heart asked unsure. In its moment of doubt, the Little Heart summoned its weapon to its hand and struck the Unwanted Heart down. It fell down, hurt and its hood came off. The Unwanted Heart, breaking before the others eyes, started pulling on the zipper of its coat that it kept up at all times.

 _I guess I can accept an answer like that._

Shaking its coat off, the Little Heart was fully exposed to the Unwanted Hearts radiance. This time, instead of negative emotions, the Unwanted Heart illuminated things that it should've from the beginning, it felt like a warm sunset, a sincere, gentle wind blowing through alongside a pleasant breeze. It walked over to stand in front of the Little Heart.

 _Why don't we be friends?_

The Unwanted Heart asked suddenly. This put the Little Heart off for a second. First the heart had attacked it, now it was asking to be friends? Just where was the Unwanted Heart going with this?

 _Um… well… you were never "unwanted" in my eyes._

The Little Heart said simply, smiling. A normal heart would've tried avoiding this other heart completely after its actions, but the Little Heart was not "normal". It believed every heart could be redeemed, no matter how low it went.

 _...Do you think you have room in there for one more? Or am I going to continue being "unwanted"?_

It pointed to the Little Heart's chest, poking it softly. The Little Heart was confused for a quick moment, but looked down at its chest to see what it was poking. It was pointing to the Other Heart. The Little Heart shifted weight on its feet uncomfortably, for other hearts weren't supposed to see the Other Heart inside it and most of the time, the Little Heart forgot it was even there. It then blushed, smiled and replied.

 _Okay, sure._

The Wanted Heart - as it was now referred to as - suddenly hugged the Little Heart. The Little Heart hugged it back softly. Slowly, the Wanted Heart's spiritual body turned to white and shattered away, leaving behind its core. The Little Heart held onto the heart carefully, treating it as precious as it would its own. It'd been 7 years since it had done this with the Other Heart, but it opened another small pocket, and softly pressed it inside it's jello-like body. The Wanted Heart was cozy and snug inside the Little Hearts warmth.

The Wanted Heart was finally at peace.

~o~


	6. The Fifth Heart

(I do not own Square Enix, Disney or Kingdom Hearts)

 _ **The Fifth Heart**_

The Little Heart walked around, as it normally did. It thought about the fact it now had 3 hearts (including its own) housed within its ethereal body. The Other Heart's beat quickened for a minute, as if apologizing for taking up space. The Little Heart shook its head.

 _I don't mind, this way I don't ever feel alone._

The Other Heart remained silent, but the Little Heart began to become wary of it. One day, the Little Heart was lying down on the clear glass, relaxing. His body was looking up at the stars, or other worlds as he now knew.

It was weird, but for some odd reason, the Little Heart was feeling an ache in its chest. It was like the Other Heart was moving around, causing the Little Heart to grow uncomfortable, due to it being used to the Other Heart remaining still and inactive. Concerned, the Little Heart sent out an aura of soothing through its body in order to try and coax its friend peacefully.

Slowly, the Other Heart relaxed and stopped moving. It went back to sleep and rested quietly as it did before these past 8 years. The Little Heart untensed and hugged its chest. It rolled onto its side. It then said in a sweet voice, smiling softly, and eyes closed.

 _Don't worry, there's no rush. You're safe here._

~o~

 _It's coming._

Came the faint whisper that started it all. The Little Heart stopped in its place, surprised by the sudden words.

 _What's coming?_

It asked, frightened.

 _Its coming, and not even you can stop it. Not this time._

The voice whispered sadly. The voice itself was bittersweet and peaceful, tired, but soft with the delivery of its words, but the words themselves were far from friendly. It sounded oddly familiar, but the Little Heart just couldn't place it.

 _Then why even warn me, if there wasn't something I could do?_

The Little Heart said a tad cheekily, a smile forming on its face. Whatever this other voice - wait. Something just clicked in the Little Heart and it giggled. This voice wasn't foreign at all.

 _Who exactly is coming?_

The Little Heart asked, keeping face.

 _Not a who. An "it"_

The voice said. The Little Heart felt an overwhelming cold as ice dread filled it. It looked down at its legs which had started to quiver. The presence of a horrible pitch black darkness filled the air, fear was starting to curl around it in the shape of thick tendrils. Feeling threatened, the Little Heart instinctively increased the aura of light around it, which was just enough to keep them at bay.

It was scared, to look up at the appalling, horrifying presence in front of it. No, the Other Heart inside of it was making it like this, the Little Heart was sure. These feelings were not its own. It didn't need to be scared, just calm the Other Heart down.

The Little Heart looked up at the beast in front of it. It was a thick miasma, full of chaos and violence. It was ready to inflict pain, and had an insane malice in it's yellow eyes. It wouldn't just consume you, it would devour you until nothing was left.

 _Well, well, well, what do we have here?_

It said, a predator playing with it's prey. The Beast smirked, a wide cruel grin. It licked it's lips, smothering it in the saliva dripping from it's fangs. The Little Heart could feel the Other Heart beating wildly in its chest, and it pressed a hand on top of it, trying to stop it from beating so out of control. The Beast lusted after such fear.

 _It's okay, I'm here for you._

The Little Heart said quietly to comfort the Other Heart. The Beast attacked the Little Heart, with a jump, lunging at it. Quickly, the Little Heart protectively crossed its arms over its chest, shying away. Suddenly, a barrier of light, like a shield, surrounded it, stopping the Beast in the air.

 _Huh? What the heck?_

The Beast asked, confused. The Little Heart was also confused, because this barrier was not its doing either. It looked down at its chest, expecting some sort of answer.

 _I did the shield. As long as you're with me, I'll protect you from this least I can do in this pathetic state._

The Other Heart said, it's voice drenched in regret. The Little Heart was grateful nonetheless and whispered a gratitude of thanks.

 _Grrrr..._

The monster growled, it wanted to devour the tasty heart before it. It was hungry, etching for a taste.

 _Your dreaming, if you sleep too long, you'll give into the darkness that is this nightmare._

The Beast hissed.

 _You were always the weaker half. Resistance is futile._

The Beast then scoffed, then spoke again.

 _No, I refuse to believe we were once the same._

The Little Heart paused and looked closer at the Beast. Yep, the Little Heart could see it.

 _You're a heart aren't you?_

The Little Heart asked cautiously. Even if it was a heart, it was corrupted beyond repair, or perhaps it was born that way. Pain had become an empty release to its own misery, a delight to inflict on others. It was darkness, and to it, death was all that awaited everyone that unluckily crossed its path.

 _I guess you're right, so you're not a total idiot after all._

The thing laughed, but there was no happiness in its voice. The Empty Heart's outer form started to dissipate, the Beastly body it had been wearing disappeared, revealing just its heart's spiritual body. It had a cruel smile on its ethereal body and was as black as the void surrounding them, with a faint blue tint that made it barely visible. While the Little Heart's yellow shine was warm and comforting, this heart's icy yellow eyes were cold and piercing.

 _Give up the heart you're holding prisoner._

The Empty Heart pointed at the Little Heart's chest from where it was standing, and the Little Heart put its arms in an X over its chest protectively and, its words were said with a burning passion as it glared angrily at the Empty Heart.

 _To you? Never!_

The Other Heart, which had chosen to be silent this whole time, finally spoke up:

 _You made a mistake. This heart, is not a prison. It's a sanctuary._

The Empty Heart growled, its face turned into an ugly snarl. It then relaxed, and said with a malicious grin:

 _Guess there's no choice, huh?_

It's voice echoed throughout the black void, as its body dispersed into a dark fog, covering everything. It gained way towards the Little Heart, consuming anything in its path.

 _Give into the darkness!_

The fog cackled sadisticly. Abruptly, the Little Heart could feel its Soul wrapped in armour. All of a sudden, the darkness around it disappeared.

 _What did you do?_

The Little Heart asked in its tiny voice. The Other Heart chuckled weakly before responding faintly and going back to sleep.

 _Let's just say, a gift. It'll soon be time to wake up… right, friend?_


	7. The Sixth Heart

_**(Notes: Whoa, longest chapter yet! This takes place within The Little Heart, as always, but at Destiny Islands, like where Riku was at the end end of DDD, but not at the same time. I also use the forbidden "S" word, dun dun dunnn)**_

 _(I obviously do not own Disney, Square Enix or Kingdom Hearts, because if I did, I'd be super rich and probably not here, writing this.)_

 **The Sixth Heart**

The heart stood on the sandy beach, waves crashing up against the shore and petting at the hearts feet. The heart stood solemn, staring alone out at the sunset.

 _Hello there!_

Suddenly said a cheerful voice from behind it. The heart smiled, because this voice was all too familiar to it.

 _Hello._

It said, a soft smile on its lips. The smile, although beautiful, was fake and plastic, a rehearsed act to please the crowd. The Little Heart came and stood beside it. They had met many times, but the Little Heart could not gather any information from this heart in the black jacket. The Little Heart thought because it had the same jacket as the Wanted Heart, that they may of been in some sort of secret club or something.

The Little Heart put its hands behind its head and stared at the beautiful heart before it. Sure, it was still covered by a coat and hood, but Little Heart could see its breathtaking smile and beautiful dark blue skin that reminded it of a awe-inspiring night sky lined with dazzling stars.

 _You know, if you like sunsets, I know one place where we could view it better._

The Little Heart spoke up. The Forgotten Heart nodded and gestured so it could follow. It followed the heart along the shoreline, and then up a path. This path then led to a bent tree, a perfect bench overviewing the ocean.

 _Ahh, this is just breathtaking._

The Forgotten Heart said in awe. The Forgotten Heart had went there many times before, but never to view the sunset. The two just sat there, for the longest time, not saying anything. It was just the peaceful sound of the waves and a gentle breeze blowing through the trees.

Suddenly, the Forgotten Heart laughed softly, raising a gloved hand to its mouth.

 _What's so funny?_

The Little Heart asked, curious, and also slightly concerned.

 _Oh, it's just that my Soul and Body always believed I never existed._

The Forgotten Heart answered with a sigh. The Little Heart grew a little saddened by this, seeing as most of the hearts inside it, like this one, usually had gone through bad things, horrible things, before finding sanctuary here. The Other Heart was completely broken, The Wanted Heart had been forced to given up its life, and this one… well, this one radiated off an uneasy amount loneliness and emptiness, its life felt ephemeral. It knew its life had been full of meaning, happiness, joy spent with others but like the sunset, it can't look pretty forever and its future had been one filled with endless abrupt storms.

The Little Heart looked away from the sunset and down at its palms.

Why? Why did it know this?

It was invading other people's lives and privacy without their permission. How was it even doing this? Did it ever stop to question that maybe people didn't want others to know how they felt? What bothered the Little Heart most though, was how it came so naturally. All it'd have to do was concentrate, and BAM! A wave of emotions would come and flood over it so fast that it was overwhelming. It would feel all things it didn't want to feel, experiences it never wanted to go through. It could remember a few lifetimes, but only lived one. Why did it have that power? Was it given to it for a purpose?

It put its hand on its face, a tad stressed from all the thoughts buzzing around. It would start affecting its body and soul soon. With all these hearts and emotions the Little Heart always tried to remove the painful ones from going through completely. Sure, sometimes the emotions would leak through, although the Body and Soul were different, they were still connected and acted as one. It didn't want to hurt Sora.

While laughing, a tear went down the Forgotten Hearts face as the laughing started to turn into choking. Immediately, the Little Heart pushed its troubles away as though they were nothing and looked up at the Forgotten Heart which was more important than its own. It then asked, concerned:

 _Are you alright?_

The Forgotten Heart wiped away the tears with its sleeve and nodded slowly.

 _Uh-huh, it seems that you're doing it again. You never stop, do you?_

It said shakily, with a small laugh.

 _Huh? What do you mean? What aren't I stopping?_

The Little Heart asked, confused. Why couldn't the people in the black coats be straightforward for once?

It thought for a minute and suddenly realized what was up.

Ever since the Little Heart was a newborn heart, it had a sort of radiance. You could compare it to a star, because, well, it literally _shined._ Sure, it wasn't abnormal to see a heart that had a faint glow surrounding it, but the Little Heart was different. People just seemed to smile around the Little Heart, and at first the Little Heart did not know why.

It had an aura around it, that could affect the way people felt. It naturally drew in other hearts like moths to a flame, and healed those hearts with the feelings it sent out. In some cases, it sent out the feelings subconsciously, without realizing it. Such as to hearts scared or filled with sadness, its warmth wrapped around them like a cozy hug. It wouldn't get rid of the pain completely, but it eased the burden and intensity you felt.

 _I-I'm sorry! I can't really control it, it just happens._

The Little Heart said waving its arms defensively. Its face was blushing, embarrassed. The Little Heart sometimes hated the way it forced its feelings onto other people. The Forgotten Heart sniffed.

 _No, no, it's okay. I like the feeling. I don't feel forced… just, warm._

The Forgotten Heart said, hugging its arms over its chest with a smile.

 _Are you su-_

The Little Heart stopped halfway as it realized something.

 _Wait, you can hear my thoughts?_

The Little Heart said, confused. The Forgotten Heart giggled.

 _Bits and pieces sometimes, yes. Did you just think it was a one way street?_

(Yeah, the Little Heart was simple minded like that…) The Little Heart shrugged, because the thought never really crossed its mind. The Little Heart just stared out at the sunset, the mess of colours a marvelous spectacle to watch.

 _Hey, did you ever think those two abilities could related?_

The Forgotten Heart said suddenly.

How could they be? One was the receiving of other hearts' emotions, and the other was the exact opposite, the Little Heart sending out its own emotions to others. The second one it could sometimes use in battle to calm down an enemy, but the first one seemed useless and did more harm than good.

 _The ability to find the hurt and the ability to then mend it._

The Forgotten Heart whispered quietly. The peaceful heart smiled and looked over at the oblivious heart beside it, still trying to connect the dots.

 _If you think that first ability is so useless and harmful, then take my hand._

The Forgotten Heart said, offering its hand to the Little Heart. A tad hesitant, the Little Heart then accepted the kind palm of its new friend.

Suddenly, the Little Heart was enveloped in a surprisingly pleasant was a sweet taste on its tongue, and the Little Heart was filled with laughter. It felt like a time of joy and content, an eternity of peace and relaxation which only lasted a minute.

The Little Heart's eyes widened at the Forgotten Heart, which giggled at the Little Heart's reaction. A voice was then heard on the other side of the Little Heart.

 _Still not convinced, then give me ago._

The Little Heart gave a yelp of surprise and almost fell of the tree. Another heart dressed in a black cloak leaned against the tree, hands in pockets. Its face as serious as the first time it met the Little Heart, the Wanted Heart offered one of its hands to Little Heart, not even turning to look away from the sunset.

The Little Heart, after skeptically looking the new visitor up and down, took the Wanted Heart's hand and stood up. A feeling of satisfaction and appreciation enveloped it. It felt embarrassed, bashful and full of pride all at the same time. The feeling came through dedication, and hard work, preciously earned with one's own well earned sweat and determination.

 _Hm, what was that memory? Must've been an amazing experience._

The Little Heart asked after the feeling subsided. The Wanted Heart blushed and slouched it's shoulders.

 _I don't wanna- It's not important._

The Wanted Heart argued. The Forgotten Heart laughed.

 _Oh come on, just tell us!_

It said, encouraging her friend.

 _Fine, don't laugh._

The Wanted Heart said. It took a deep breath.

… _It was when I found my first chest, and finished the mission, alright? No big deal._

The Little Heart and the Forgotten Heart exchanged glances, both trying to hold in their laughter.

 _What was your memory?_

The Little Heart asked the Forgotten Heart. After a moment, thinking its words over, its face fell.

 _Watching the sunset, like this. With my friends… like this._

The Forgotten Heart said, gesturing around it. A smile was creeping onto its face.

 _My schedule is pretty straight forward._

The Forgotten Heart added with a giggle. The Wanted Heart laughed too.

 _Same, maybe we could do it together some time?_

The Wanted Heart asked with a shy grin. The Forgotten Heart was surprised for a moment, then looked at its lap and blushed slightly before replying.

 _I-I… I'd like that._

The Little Heart smiled happily as it looked at the two hearts beside it.

 _How about me?_

The Little Heart knew that voice. It turned its head and saw the Other Heart's faint light blue ethereal body, which was transparent and barely visible. The Little Heart had never seen its body before, so the Little Heart was a little startled. It sat cross legged on the ground, leaning up against the bent tree branch.

It extended its arm up to Little Heart, smiling.

 _Go on._

The Other Heart encouraged with a small laugh. The Little Heart snapped out of its daze and took the Other Heart's hand.

At first, the Little Heart felt dull and emotionless. It dropped into a sluggish state, like after a long nap. Its senses were dulled, and its body felt numb, like it hadn't moved in a long while. Then there was the feeling of standing up again, running through fields of smooth grass barefooted, in the clear blue sky the sun was shining warm upon your skin. It was the sensation of freedom, an energy that was restless and wild, a wind eagerly racing across the land, boundless. Next, it raced off the dock, diving into a water that was warm, cool and refreshing. With this submerge into the deep, came the comfort and happiness of looking around and seeing your friends smiles. It was the feeling of living life to the fullest with the ones you cared about around you, no worries about what tomorrow held. It was being alive.

The Little Heart opened its eyes and looked around it. The experience was so powerful, that it had to do a double-check. It hadn't moved from its place on the island, yet that's not what it felt.

 _May I ask what that memory was?_

The Little Heart asked, still calming down. The Other Heart shook its head.

 _No, not a memory._

The three other hearts exchanged confused glances.

 _What was it then?_

The Wanted Heart asked.

 _It was a hope. The hope of one day being able to leave this place and see my friends again._

The Other Heart said, putting a hand on its chest and smiling softly at the thought. The Little Heart frowned at the Other Heart. The Little Heart knew nothing of its past or what it had been through. What had made it so broken? How was it able to smile spite of all that? The Little Heart knew that it wouldn't be getting answers any time soon.

 _So, still think your abilities are so useless?_

The Forgotten Heart said poking the Little Heart softly, snapping its mind back into focus.

The Little Heart looked at the smiling faces of its friends before answering. The Little Heart looked back on what it had just received. These three had given it their hopes and memories without being asked and they were positive ones as well.

 _Hey, do you ever regret your decision?_

The Little Heart asked the Wanted Heart out of the blue.

 _All the time._

It answered bluntly, without any hesitation. The Wanted Heart shrugged its shoulders at the Little Heart's and Forgotten Heart's off put gazes.

 _Who wouldn't? Remember how before we were completely merged? I refused you._

The Little Heart nodded. Clear as day it remembered the disjointed connection they had and all the times the Wanted Heart seemed angry or hurt, and the Little Heart was helpless to do anything about it. The Little Heart shivered at the thought.

 _Then we were able to talk it out, I finally understand. I don't mind._

The Little Heart recalled that too. Afterwards, the Wanted Heart relaxed its grip and its emotions stopped leaking into it in the uncomfortable fashion they did before.

 _ **Was I able to help you?**_

The Little Heart asked, slowly pacing its words. The Wanted Heart smiled.

 _Yes… you made me feel Wanted again when nobody else was willing to._

It replied. The Little Heart turned its gaze to the Forgotten Heart.

 _How about you, are you sad anymore?_

It asked, concerned. The Forgotten Heart put on a confused face.

 _What do you mean sad? I'm not-_

 _You're not that good at lying. Your eyes give it away._

The Little Heart interrupted, taking off the Forgotten Heart's hood gently. The Forgotten Heart sat there frozen, unsure of what to say.

The Little Heart looked out at the sunset.

 _You two are so kind, beautiful and colourful. I don't know why you two decide to hide such a magnificent heart. Especially you. Your so radiant and true, I don't know why anyone would think your forgettable._

It said thoughtfully.

The two hearts were silent and said nothing in reply. They all just sat and watched the sunset as it slowly transitioned into night, a mess of purples, blues and blacks dotted with shimmering stars filled the sky.

Waves crashed against the shore calmly, it was a peaceful and relaxing sound. The Little Heart then joined hands with the two hearts beside it as the last of the twilight sun slipped under the body of water at the horizon.

 _Right._

It said quietly.

 _Hm?_

The Forgotten Heart chimed, turning its attention to what broke the long-lasting silence. The Little Heart smiled.

 _You're right._ _If a power like that enables you two to feel better, then… it might not be so bad after all, could it?_


	8. The Heart (Prolouge-ish)

(Basically Ven and Sora's first meeting.)

(I do not own Disney, Square Enix or kingdom hearts)

 _ **The Heart (Prolouge-ish)**_

It was alone in the black void. Sleeping peacefully in the silence. It had just been born and was trying to get settled. It hadn't even met its body or soul yet, so it was formless, a blank slate, still traveling to be reunited with the rest of itself. But something awoke it.

There was a tiny light in front of it. The light was growing bigger and was somewhat disturbing its sleep and travel. It's ethereal body was not yet made so it had really no way of speaking verbally or expressing itself.

The heart floated towards this light, curious. Suddenly, It was sucked into this light forcibly, like being transported through a portal. It was of course far from where it wanted to go. This was bad, real bad.

 _Hello, is anybody there? Where am I?_

It asked, calling out to the light surrounding it, to anybody or anything would listen.

 _Who's there?_

Another voice answered cautiously. The heart looked at the boy in front of it, as it was probably formless and invisible to him.

 _Hi, I'm a brand new heart._

The heart responded happily.

 _But this is- That's weird. What are you doing in my heart?_

The boy answered, confused. The heart was none the wiser.

 _The light brought me. I saw it shining in the distance...and followed it here._

The heart explained simply. The heart couldn't help but think that when It saw this light and felt it calling out to the heart, the urge to help this light filled it. This light felt sad, in need. What was the heart to deny this boy its help?

 _Yeah. That was my light._

The boy said, putting a hand on his chest. The boy's eyes were empty, cold, devoid of any speck of life or feeling. What ever had happened to torture this boy to such a degree?

 _But my heart is fractured. And now...the little I have left is slipping away._

The boy said regretfully. He looked tired, as if when he closed his eyes to sleep, it'd be his last breath, a surrender, giving into the eternal sleep. He was barely managing to stay alive, unable to catch the dead petals of his heart that were fading away into the dark abyss.

The heart had nothing to give. It had no soul or body, no medicines or potions. It felt something deep inside it, trying to crawl its way out. Whatever this something was, it's goal was to help, its intent on healing this broken boy's heart. This something could not sit back dwindling its thumbs, stand idly by and let this boy die. So, the heart realized, that if it had nothing to give, it would offer itself.

 _Then you should join your heart with mine._

The heart said reaching out.

 _Huh?_

The boy said, his expression absent from his heavy-lidded face. The heart was not a yet a stabilized form. It was nothing more than potential. Infinite possibilities, an endless amount of dreams, what ifs waiting to happen. This miracle allowed it to heal this broken heart before it. The heart felt satisfied, content with its work. Just helping this other heart made it smile. Maybe the hearts it would meet in the future would feel as happy as this when it helped them? The heart could not help but wonder as a faint aura of light started to surround the heart.

 _Now our hearts have touched. Nothing else will slip away. And one day...you'll be strong enough to win back the part that already did._

The heart told the no-longer broken boy with great confidence. When the heart helped the boy and gave it the ability to heal and stabilize, the heart could not help but wonder what was in that portion. Was it a bit of light? Its personality? Its darkness? Fears? The heart did not know.

 _Right. Thanks._

The boy said with gratitude, closing his eyes, this time, without the fear of losing himself forever.

The heart had to go, as much as it wanted to stay with this friend. There was a tinge of regret in it, seeing as it would not remember the conversation they shared. Once it joined with its body and soul, it would be a clean slate from there out. Right now, this heart was merely an idea, not yet a stabilized product. It wasn't strong and independent enough in this state to carry things as precious as memory. That was more than the heart's weak state could handle. Already, part of their conversation was more than foggy and the rest was beginning to get messed up too. A heart, a newborn heart nonetheless, could not survive that long without a body or soul. It would only remember the feeling of being able to heal this other heart and keep the feeling in a place where it would stay until it was needed again.

 _It's time to wake up now. All we need to do is..._

The heart began to say, its time here growing ever so short.

 _Open the door._

They said, voices joined as one. The heart was pushed out of the other heart and back on the path it was before in a flash of light. It need to get to its own body and soul before it was too late and harm befell it. Thinking back on it, the heart didn't even remember what delayed it in the first place. It just felt… important.

 _Honey, he's not breathing._

 _No, no, no no! I refuse to believe it! My baby!_

The heart heard two voices yelling and crying out in pain. They were moarning, saddened beyond belief. As the heart connected with it's body and soul, it felt a burst of energy go through it.

 _Wait! ...It's heart's beating!_


	9. The Bright Heart

_Don't own KH, yadda yadda._

(I noticed these chapters lately are mentioning sleep a lot, I don't know why. Maybe I shouldn't be staying up until midnight working on fanfiction… nahhh. Also, I'm starting to have different POV's, but hopefully you'll catch on quick. This fanfic's timeline is starting to get messed up, so, sorry! The second break refers to it in the present time and it's time after being forcefully merged with the Empty Heart and taken to The Chamber of Waking, the third is present time and fourth being broken the first time, fifth when it first met the Little Heart and so on.

* * *

We Remember Those Who Are Lost

The Bright Heart breathed in and out softly. It slept soundly deep within the recess of another's young heart. Once in awhile, a wisp of light would come and whizz into it and amend a broken crack in its being. These wisps were soft and gentle, only stinging a little. If the Bright Heart was in some other heart's hands, it doubt that its recovery would be as comforting. The young heart was delicate and regretted every ounce of pain it caused in its slow drawn out, healing process. The Bright Heart would then reassure the young heart that it was okay with a soft smile. Staying in this rehabilitating sleep is what the Bright Heart had been doing for some time, hardly ever waking, if there was such an occasion. At least, that's how it used to be.

* * *

Usually it'd just curl up and sleep, enveloped in the warmth and solace the Other Heart provided it constantly. At first, before it met this Other Heart it was in a fragile state, constantly wavering over the line of life and death. It was hard not to be filled with grief over what had happened. Being alone to itself gave it plenty of time for all these emotions get jumbled up inside it.

It felt horrible been broken. It was shattered into a thousand pieces and the only thing that kept it from breaking completely were the faint thoughts of seeing its friends again, which were barely managing to stay in focus, unlike the rest of its thought which crumbled away like dust most of the time.

The Bright Heart felt like screaming, but it didn't know how to make the sounds. The pain made it cry, but there were no tears, why would there be? It was overwhelming, all these feelings and emotions and bitterness, everything everywhere seemed against it and it couldn't even tell what it was anymore, and what was left was slipping away at an alarmingly fast rate.

 _Maybe it'll be alright if I break completely, dissipate here._

Would go one voice in it's head in a weak attempt to comfort itself. The pessimistic voice sounded oddly familiar, but was not one it knew well. It was pathetic, saddened and had no one to turn to.

 _But that wouldn't be fair, right? You made promises you have to keep. Let's keep going._

Said a more energetic voice, encouraging it to go on. Again, this voice tugged at a faint memory. Was it its own voice? Another it had picked up and adapted as it's own? This voice was full of hope and enthusiasm, always ready to reach out a hand to help the heart back on its feet. This voice kept it from killing itself, or it's light would've been gone out a long time ago.

* * *

Thinking back, it was this second voice that guided the Bright Heart towards this haven it now peacefully rested in. Perhaps it was just a coincidence, so the Bright Heart shook off its thoughts.

Sleeping meant it wasn't alive. Okay, well, that's not being fair. Sleeping meant it couldn't think, which meant it couldn't worry or feel sorry for itself. The thoughts that plagued it's mind would shift out of focus and become fuzzy. When it ever woke, it'd just be lulled back to sleep again by the sweet alluring call of the Other Heart's promise of being at peace.

This is what made it so hard to wake up in the first place.

It didn't mind being engulfed in the Other Heart's warmth. It felt like you were trapped in a cabin during a cold winter storm: being wrapped up in the softest of blankets and a warm fire ablaze, lightly petting your skin. It was having nowhere to go and finding sleep so comfortable. But the Bright Heart didn't mind. The Bright Heart just curled up and nestled in the perfect shelter the Other Heart welcomingly provided. Sleeping made years seem like seconds, and it had lots of time to kill before it opened its eyes for good.

At least, that's what usually happened. But now, the Bright Heart was waking up a lot more often. It would feel all its systems slowly start running, and it would slowly slip into being conscious. It's ethereal body would start to form and it would see the Other Heart in front of it. There was still a faint tiny thread connecting it to its core inside the Other Heart.

 _Whoa!_

The Other Heart jumped back, startled. It then gathered itself, realizing the familiar heart before it.

 _Ah, it's just you._

The Other Heart said calming down.

 _Why are you up? Are you okay?_

It said, concerned. It never really talked to the Bright Heart which resided inside it. They just coexisted, if you could call it that.

 _S-sorry, I'll just go back to sleep…_

The Bright Heart said embarrassed. If hearts could blush, the Bright Heart's face would be the darkest shade of red. It started to fade, closing its eyes and beating slowing.

 _Um, wait! I don't really mind, you know, if you were awake._

The Other Heart said, waving its hands. The Bright Heart stopped in it's tracks and jerked awake.

 _Well, you heal faster when you're sleeping, when you're not using as much energy, so I shouldn't stop you._

The Other Heart said, changing its mind. The Bright Heart laughed.

 _Do you want to talk or not? I don't mind. It'd be nice to not be so lonely._

The Bright Heart said. It had only conversed with this Other Heart only a few times before, but the conversations were mostly short-lived, and never so… so… casual. The last time they had spoken, the Bright Heart had left the sight of the setting sun afterwards back into its oblivion. The Bright Heart closed its eyes. The thing is, the Bright Heart didn't need an ethereal body to talk. It never did.

 _Cool, huh?_

The words it spoke did not come from its mouth, but vibrated through the Other Heart, where its core still resided. Its spiritual body smiled.

W _e've done this before, but it wasn't that recent, so I don't expect you to remember._

It bit its lip. This was mostly because of its influence. Surely it wasn't good to be so prominent in Sora's mind, so he made the few memories a little foggy. Not completely gone or replaced like what Namine did, just blurred a bit, with the tiny bit of influence the Bright Heart had for being stuck in this Other Heart for so long. (In fact, if the Other Heart didn't care so much about others, the Bright Heart probably would've been absorbed completely and lose all the little sense of self it had left) The Other Heart had other people, other lives to protect, many more than its own. Now was not the time to be selfish.

 ** _(How much time would there even be left?)_**

The question plagued the Bright Heart's thoughts. It wasn't so broken anymore. Most of the cracks had closed up and it felt much less empty compared to when it entered this sanctuary. Whole, even.

It wondered when it would be able to leave this place of solace and warmth. Sora's heart was so welcoming, it made the stranger that was the Bright Heart feel at home, yes, but the Bright Heart knew from personal experience that separating a heart from one's body was not the easiest voyage. (And that was putting it lightly) Even if after the whole experience, its body and soul did not remember, the Bright Heart sure as hell did.

* * *

 _Am I alone?_

Begging, pleading.

All such words fell on deaf ears too full of its own thoughts to listen.

(The Bright Heart wasn't so bright back then, but the name will have to do as we turn back the needle of the wicked mistress known as time and see from it's point of view.)

The Bright Heart was yelling from all the panic it was in. It needed to stop, it needed to focus. The situation was ridiculous. It was like at a young child's first swimming lesson, the instructor pushed the poor kid off the diving board and said "Don't drown."

The darkness was swarming around inside the void. The Bright Heart was barely having a grip on its own emotions, so it was not in the mood to deal with its inner demons at the moment. It couldn't fight with them.

 _I'm not strong enough._

A weak voice told itself.

Why had it thought he could be strong enough to wield the weapon in his hands? Supposedly it was a blade of unimaginable power to dictate over the forces that held this universe together. But he held it weirdly, differently than his supposed master. Why was he even here in the first place? The decisions that lead up to this seemed like a blur.

 _Really, really stupid decisions._

A feeble voice whispered to itself.

 _And I'm the really, really dumb idiot to have thought this was a good idea. This could've only ended horribly. This is what I get for doing something out of the ordinary. I'm so pathetic._

It said to itself in its usual pessimistic tone. If it did anything wrong, it simply wouldn't leave its mind and would weigh down on it. It was like carrying around a bully in your head that just would not shut up. And what hurt it most, was that this voice was its own.

And it

would

not

LEAVE

 _ **(Be careful what you wish for)**_

Before he knew it, he was down on the floor, overwhelmed.

 _ **(Maybe it was the heartless that first stirred the darkness in his heart)**_

The Bright Heart was extremely worried, it's body was not responding, an oversized, heavy empty doll. What happened next, is hard to put into words.

Something pierced it directly, cut through it's soul and split it in half. It was glad that its body wasn't functioning properly, because It really flippin' hurt.

It wasn't like a scrape, bruise or cut on a mere body that heals and isn't permanent. A body itself is a vessel for the heart and soul, things that surpass the normal mortal barrier of understanding. You can't poke something as precious as a heart without going through incredibly cruel, dark means in order to do so. A vessel dies. A heart's light will live on. This… this was like losing a limb without anesthetic or an abrupt sharp pierce through the stomach, but to something that made you who you are. Your memories, thoughts, personality traits - warped and ripped into pieces.

It's panic in full throttle, the heart watch as a third of itself ripped out. It's thoughts went numb as it saw it's piece fade from grasp and it lost complete control of it's body. Its body went limb, and all light drained from its once bright eyes. A piece of it seemed to be gone as the heart's ethereal body dimmed, and it could only imagine what was happening to the other piece.

This shard, one third of its heart, was more like a new slate than of what used to be "Ventus". The darkness in the Bright Heart jumped out of its body, mist leaking out into the reality and wrapping around the bright shard, quickly corrupting it by echoes of thoughts of what it used to be.

 _You're weak, worthless, pathetic…_

Dark raspy whispers surrounded the heart and formed a body which it could stand on, creating a whole new being.

A whole new heart.

* * *

The Bright Heart curled up its knees closer to its chest as it lied down on the ground in its weak attempt to comfort itself. It literally had nothing to live for. Nothing.

 _Why must I always suffer?_

Nobody liked it at all, and all that it was, was slipping away, floating into the unknown. Nobody would miss those parts which were gone. It may of be a heart of "true light", but the Bright Heart didn't feel warm or any other positive things "the light" supposedly had.

 _The lack of feeling and numbness is painful._

The Bright Heart, didn't want to be so bright. This was a light so blinding, that it was the kind nobody would look at it in fear of ruining their eyesight. Maybe nobody but those cold glittering gold eyes would ever look at it again.

 _I'm better off dead._

The voice was faint now, most of it had been sucked out with the new heart made of its darkness. But still, tiny traces of it were here, tiny, but loud in the emptiness.

 _Hey, are you there?_

It was a different voice. Or necessarily not a voice. It could feel the words forming sentences, but not hear a distinct voice. Ah, it was a new heart, that must've been why. The Bright Heart's soul was pulled to its Station of Serenity and he took part in a conversation with this newcomer.

Wasn't this new heart blinded by the Bright Heart's intense light? Strange. As the Bright Heart continued talking to this heart, it felt a tiny bit better. Maybe somebody cared, the thought was laughable.

Suddenly, the Bright Heart felt the gaping hole in it filling in with warmth as it softly touched the new heart's light. The Bright Heart felt its strength returning as this rejuvenating energy pulsed through it. This light from the new heart wasn't like it's own, it had life and was full of hope and joy, such things it wished to share with a heart weak and pathetic as its own.

 _…_

 _...th_

 _…t-that_

 _..._

Started to say a tiny new voice inside of the Bright Heart. A spark struggling to speak and shine underneath all the darkness. The Bright Heart could barely hear it and shrugged off the voice. It was whole now, that's all that mattered.

* * *

Filling in someone's heart and healing them is not so simple. It is an oddity, a unseen miracle that had never been recorded. So, stands to stay, the not-so-broken boy wasn't on his feet running all sunshine and rainbows after healing.

The Bright Heart had to take a while absorbing this other alien energy in it's hole, adapting it to it's whim. Since this heart that helped it hadn't a body or life yet, it was a complete blank space, with no risk of it's personality or memories taking over the Bright Hearts life. All it had to do, was fill in that blank spaces with pieces and parts of itself, so basically it taking over this empty piece and making it its own with no ill-effects. The Bright Heart then thought to itself: it didn't deserve this, it was just gonna waste every breathe anyway and nobody would care.

 _…_

 _...that's_

 _...that's not true_

The tiny voice was hesitant at first, but then called out from the depths of its being. The Bright Heart stopped focusing on the process and perked its ears up.

 _…_

 _… Surely there's someone who needs me… right?_

The Bright Heart was confused. Yes, this voice was it's own, but like a wisp who puts thoughts into others minds, it was not. The Bright Heart needed to focus, so it shook its head and turned back to its work. But later, it happened again.

 _… yes, I do deserve to be alive._

The Bright Heart said like it was reassuring itself. It smiled slightly for the first time in awhile and giggled, which surprised the Bright Heart for a moment at its own actions. Were its thoughts always so wishful? It continued on with its process, this time, happier. The pieces that were blank started turning the Bright Heart's light shade of blue.

This new positive voice seemed to have replaced the old negative one, for it never heard the bullying thoughts again. Was it even possible to have a completely new outlook on life? With this voice gentling guiding its thoughts and emotions, pushing the Bright Heart in the right direction. What unsettled it most, was that this voice was its own, this voice full of life and warmth, a type of brightness that was… hopeful.

* * *

When the not-so-broken boy opened his eyes, he realized that it may take a while to get up to speed again. Sure, his heart had almost completely healed, but that didn't mean he was ready to go do cartwheels.

There was also the factor that the Bright Heart had forgotten what caused it harm in the first place, with a heavy case of amnesia. It was weird, because the Bright Heart kept on forgetting it had to heal in the first place and that was not normal.

 _Surely whatever hurt me then can't harm me here, I have friends who can protect me._

The Bright Heart thought with a smile of comfort. It's systems were getting faster by the day and it was making an effort to try and remember the names of the people around it. Every time its body would lump around and meet these faces, it was met with kind smiles and friendly nudges of encouragement. Day by day, it was getting better, finally back to normal. This time, more cheerful and prone to smiling, full of energy to go out and do things.

The not-so-broken boy sat with his two friends under the stars, swinging his dangling legs. It was his favourite type of atmosphere as he was surrounded by the people he cared about and loved. And he knew with a small smile as he turned to look at their faces, that they felt the same way about him. As if coming to terms with it itself, the Bright Heart looked back up at the sky with a new thought.

 _I am not alone._

* * *

AN: Character assassination, what's that? In the light novels Ventus was a pessimist pre-BBS, so here's the reason why he's so cheery after. (That wasn't even the original purpose of this chapter now that I'm thinking about it… talk about side tracked) I wanted to include other stuff, but it was just a good note to end on. (I'll just save my little tea cup for next chapter muahaha.) Scary thought: That swimming analogy actually happened to me. First time submerged in the water and they made my class do dives. Scarred me for quite a few years.


	10. END NOTES (Not the end, ok)

_**End Notes**_

No, this is not the final chapter, no, this story is not done, no, I still don't own Disney, Square Enix or Kingdom Hearts.

I JUST FELT LIKE GETTIN' THIS OUTTA THE WAY, SEEING AS SOME PEOPLE HAVE ALREADY GUESSED:

The Little Heart is Sora (Big shocker, I know), The Other Heart is Ventus, The Silver/Adventurous Heart is Riku, The Pure Girl's Heart is Kairi, The Unwanted Heart is Roxas, The Empty Heart is Vanitas, and The Forgotten Heart is Xion.

(This list will update as the story develops, but y'all get the gist.)

It was pretty obvious who was who, but for those dying to know, here you go. You can rest easy, I guess lol. This next part is just worthless author drabble on the meaning behind the names, so reading is optional, I guess.

The Forgotten Heart: When writing the sixth chapter, I was having a sort of conversation in my head:

 **Thought 2:** What should Xion be?  
 **Thought 1:** Xion should totally be the Forgotten Heart.  
 **Thought 2:** But that would make it, like, super obvious.  
 **Thought 1:** Can you think of a better name?  
 **Thought 2:** …...  
 **Thought 1:** See?  
 **Thought 2:** But she must've been called something before the whole "not existing anymore thing".  
 **Thought 1:** CAN. YOU. THINK. OF. A. NAME.  
 **Thought 2:** UGH, Fine. *mumbles this last part grumpily as I type in Forgotten Heart stubbornly* Stupid brain!

So, until I think of a better descriptive word for her, she'll remain the Forgotten Heart remembered by one.

 **Thought 1:** But if you change it, then you'll have to take away the "I don't think you're very forgettable part." and you know how gosh darn awesome that line sounds. Thinking about it, you know it's pretty much the same as the line said to the Wanted Heart.  
 **Thought 2:** SHUT. UP.

The Empty Heart: Vainitas means emptiness... I'm not very creative. That, and I wasn't calling my little tea cup "Dark Heart". I'm not that unoriginal, guys. I have some small shred of dignity left.

 **Thought 1:** That would've been a better name for Xion.  
 **Thought 2:** I WILL MURDER YOU.  
 **Thought 1:** But that would destroy your heart too, idiot.  
 **Thought 2:** …  
 **Thought 2:** Don't. You. Even. Dare.

The Unwanted heart/The Wanted Heart: I didn't come up for this one straight away like the two prior. I was looking back on Roxas's character and I was reading this thing on tumblr, so "unwanted" just seemed to fit Roxas's situation best. *shrugs*

The Pure Girl's Heart: Well, I don't think it's ever referred to this title exactly in the Second Heart, but it's just simple and straightforward. You could say *puts on sunglasses* _simple and clean._

The Silver/Adventurous Heart: Riku's hair is silver (No, duh.) His powers are a balance of light and darkness, black and white, but not exactly, so: silver. Plus grey doesn't really seem that "fancy". In a chapter not yet released, he's also referred to the Adventurous Heart because he simply seemed to wanna go to other worlds, and, well, adventure.

The Other Heart and The Little Heart: When I was writing the first chapter, it was originally a oneshot. It was just an idea in my head that popped up one day in school, and I loved it, so I let it flow. I just had to get it out. This also is my explanation for why Ven's and Sora's first meeting hasn't been written yet. It just wasn't the first idea that came to mind.

At the time in BBS, Sora was, well, little. Cute, pure, innocent: all things I wanted to be associated with this heart. He was the Little Heart, and well this other heart just came along all la-de-da, so I thought, a "Other Heart" it shall be. He didn't have a name until I wrote a well good few paragraphs when its first said. It was easy, made sense and just came to me on the spot. (Makes you think what the Other Heart's name was before meeting the Little Heart... Head-canon goooooo!)

I'd like you to know, that some of these are names that the Little Heart assigned to these hearts, which is another reason why Other Heart is Other Heart, and Roxas is Unwanted Heart.

ALSO. If you enjoyed this story and would like to read what inspired this mess of a fanfiction, here's a list:

 _Within His Heart_ by LunaClefairy  
 _I_ _n the Fallen Heart_ by Midnayuki  
 _Promises of the Heart_ by Sorrows_Ending (Archive of our Own)  
 _Dawn and Twilight_ by Elri or angelrider13 (Archive of our Own)  
 _Heartbeats_ by didsomeonesayventus (Archive of our Own)

One I read after chapter six, but is still well worth reading and amazing:

 _A Sleeping Heart_ by Searchingforangels

I hope you enjoyed these notes! Feel free to ask questions! If you have any recommendations for stories, PLEASE PM ME. PLEASE. I AM DESPERATE .


End file.
